Mr Perfect Disaster
by vixenfoxfire1
Summary: Kagome had things going her way until she fell for a half demon guy named inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

This is my disclaimer that I will have as the first chapter of my stories, this is so I do not have to keep re-writing this at the beginning of each chapter.

I own nothing, I freely admit this, I wish I did, but alas I don't.

The stories I write are my day dreams about what I think should happen with the characters I love.

I may add a new person here and there but I will inform the readers who they are and if they are my creations.


	2. Chapter 2

To all who read this a few notes.

1: this is present day

2: most of the characters will appear

3: add 3 years to every one ( ex: Kagome is 15 in the show, here she is 18, etc.)

4: there are demons but only ones that look some-what human ( no giant bugs.)

Enjoy!

Mr. Perfect Disaster.

Kagome was tired, she had been at this for hours. She was covered in sweat and her legs were trembling. She looked down, she know she was almost there.

'Just a little more, come on Kagome you can do this' she screamed in her mind.

"YES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she realized people were staring, she turned bright red and jumped of the bike. 'Wow fifty miles, it took most of the day but I did it' She had been doing this for three weeks but could never go for more than thirty or forty miles in one day. She gingerly walked down the stairs, after all her legs were killing her. After her shower and changing into her street cloths she began to walk towards the door. She was so proud, she did not notice the boys on the bench, or the bag on the floor. As she walked past her foot got caught in the handle, and down she went. The last thing she remembered was the white floor coming up to meet her face, then blackness filled her mind.

"Miss, miss are you ok?" as Kagome opened her eyes, the lights blinded her at first. "Hey she is waking up" said the first voice, then another voice, one a little colder replied "What do I care"

" Well you should care, because it was your bag she tripped on, Inuyasha" As the lights dimmed and the spots stopped dancing before her eyes, Kagome noticed that she was still on the floor but her top half was being cradled by a sharp looking young man. He had black hair that was tied back. He wore a purple T-shirt and black jeans. The other young man was still seated on the bench next to her, Inuyasha she guessed, had long Silver hair. He was wearing blue jeans, and a red T-shirt, he also had a red bandana on his head. Kagome leaned forward slightly an gently felt the bump where her head hit the floor. The guy with black hair spoke up.

" You should probably not try to move for a few minutes you fell pretty hard." Kagome nodded at this suggestion. " I'm Miroku, and this is Inuyasha" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am Kagome and I have a bus to catch so, I really must be going" Miroku began to help the young lady up, and suddenly there was a small pop in her right ankle and pain flooded her leg. Kagome cried out in pain. A look of horror flashed across the faces of both boys.

" Your not catching any bus, Inuyasha's brother will be here in a few minutes and you are going to the emergency room." Kagome was not sure she liked this idea, but in this situation she felt she had no choice. Her roommate just started a new job and would not be home for at least a few hours, and her mom lived across the state. She also know she had to get to the hospital, and soon.

A glitzy silver jaguar sped into the lot and up to the door. "That's him" said Miroku. Just then Inuyasha stood up grabbed his bag and scooped Kagome into his arms, being carful not to move her ankle to much.

"Hey I was going to do that" Miroku piped in.

"Yeah like you could lift HER"

Kagome did not know weather to laugh or be offended. The pain soon out weighed both and she began to tear up. Inuyasha sat in the back with Kagome across his lap. Miroku sat up front with a very handsome man who she thought she knew, she just could not quite place him. He was tall with very long silver hair and he wore white cloths and had markings on his face, she also thought she heard him say something about Inuyasha not knowing the real meaning of picking up a women. As Miroku explained why they were bringing a strange girl to the hospital, the man looked back and stared as if trying to look through her. It gave her the chills, but soon he turned back around and they were on there way. The hospital was only a fifteen minute drive from the gym, they made it in nine.

Inuyasha gently carried Kagome to one of the wheel chairs, and placed her in it. She rolled over to the front desk and began filling out the endless forms. As she filled out the forms she heard the boys talking.

"Are you sure, because I really need to leave, I have to get to work"

"No, Miroku, it's ok, I know you have to go." As Inuyasha was speaking Kagome was hauled to the back room. There she waited for a half hour, she then was taken to x-ray and then waited another hour for the doctor.

"Well, miss Kagome, you have torn ligaments in your ankle, you will need a splint for at least four weeks, and you have to stay off it, is that clear?"

"Yes Dr. Kaede" Kagome said as her ankle began to be wrapped in the splint and then a tan bandage. She wondered what she would do for a ride home, but first thing first, how was she going to pay for this. Dr. Kaede rolled her out to the front desk. To her shock Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping on one of the chairs in the waiting room. It had been at least two hours and he was still there. She rolled over to the chair and gently shook him, and whispered his name. Inuyasha sat up with a jerk. He looked at her with concern, and then down to her leg. He frowned at what he saw.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a gentle voice.

" A little, but right now I am kind of floating they gave me some strong pain killers in the back." "Well we better get this payed for."Inuyasha said plainly.

"What do you mean? It's not your bill."

"Can't some one pay for something when they want to?"

Kagome looked at him questioningly.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down "Please just let me take care of this, I feel rotten that you got hurt and I just want to help." With that he walked up to the front desk and handed the young woman a credit card.

As Inuyasha was walking back, Kagome glanced at her watch, four fifty three. "Oh shoot!"

Inuyasha bolted to her side "Are you ok? Do you hurt? Here sit down."

Kagome shook her head "I am fine I just need to be at work in thirty seven minutes and there is no way I can do that"

"Well where do you work?"

Now it was Kagomes turn to blush " I am a waitress at Mootsies, and I don't think I will look to good in the skimpy pink shorts and tight black tee, while sporting crutches"

Inuyasha burst into laughter " You work at MOOTSIES, my brother and father go there all the time with clients, maybe I should have gone with them." He smirked, especially at the thought of seeing Kagome in the uniform.

Kagome took a swipe at him with the crutches she was being handed, "I know you are thinking something dirty, but I have only worked there for a month and I just do it to pay the bills. Right now I need to call and let my boss know what is going on."

Just then Inuyasha handed her a cell phone, Kagome was a little peeved to find out he had a cell phone but was grateful none the less for the use of it.

The phone was ringing, "Hey Yura, It's Kagome, is Naraku in. Yes I need to speak with him, ok I'll hold." Kagome fiddled with her hair and abruptly stopped and began to speak again. " Hi sir, yeah I've been in a bit of an accident, Yeah, I tore ligaments in my ankle, no I won't be able to waitress for a while but I can work the register, or do dishes as long as I am sitting down,... what do you mean?... I know I have only worked there for a month but I can still work I just can't walk... Ok I understand good bye." With that she hung up, handed the phone back to Inuyasha and turned away from him.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome turned back around " I just got fired, ok? And I was not crying" Her damp cheeks told a different story though.

"Would you like me to take you home?"

Kagome looked at him with damp eyes and nodded. With that Inuyasha called a cab and within twenty minutes they were at Kagomes apartment.

As Kagome got out she considered letting the boy she had just met come in, then she thought of what could happen. After all she was in no condition to fight back if he tried something. She thanked him for the ride and began to hobble as best she could to the door. As she reached the stairs the crutch slipped out from under her arm, and she landed with full weight on her injured ankle but before she hit the ground she was being cradled in Inuyasha's arms. "But you where just in the cab how did you..." she began, but she was cut off "Where are your keys? I will explain when we get inside." Inuyasha said flatly. Kagome dug the key out of her yellow wallet and handed it to him. He turned the key, then the knob and they entered the apartment.

hope you like it. I know it is taking a bit of time to get things together but I think it is ok for my second story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Nothing is going right"

As they entered the small apartment, the smell of Kagome and someone, who he could only assume was her room mate, hit him head on. He placed Kagome on the small sofa and began to smell the air, not excessively just enough to make it look like he was out of breath.

"Sorry you had to carry me" Kagome said feeling a little bad that she had seemingly worn Inuyasha out.

"What?"

"Your out of breath"

"No I'm not, I was just wondering when your room mate would be back." Inuyasha stated.

"How did you know I had a room mate?"

"I can smell her"

"What?" Kagome practically laughed.

" I said I can smell her"

"Yeah I heard you, but I am not stupid, you must had just known I would not have this much stuff" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to get a response.

" It's not hard for a dog demon to smell when two girls live in the same house." Inuyasha practically barked.

"Dog Demon? What are you talking about?"

"I am half dog demon, didn't you realize silver hair and gold eyes are not normal human colors?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Well yeah but you can dye hair and were contacts, so why should I think anything to be odd. I mean I've seen people with green and pink striped hair before" Kagome snapped.

" What is wrong with you why won't you just take someone's word for it?"

" Well I did just meet you so why would I?"

" You just have to be difficult don't you?" Inuyasha said and then he drifted into thought.

" well of course" Kagome was having fun being difficult.

" Ok don't scream" Inuyasha said slowly and began to move towards her.

Kagome locked up, what did she get herself into. Just then Inuyasha slowly pulled the red bandana off his head, revealing two small triangular ears that were soft and fuzzy looking. So fuzzy that Kagome unconsciously moved her hand toward them.

" What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled

Realizing what she had tried to do Kagome quickly said she was sorry.

" Well, now do you believe me?" Inuuyasha flicked his ear to make sure she knew they were real.

"Yeah, they are sooo cute" Kagome said excited by the cute ears.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You can't tell anyone, you know"

Kagome nodded. "Why did you tell me?"

Inuyasha jerked at this question, "I have my reasons, but right now I have to go.", with that he handed Kagome the crutches, scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to her as well. Then he just walked out of the apartment, careful to lock the door behind himself.

'What was that all about' Kagome thought to herself, ' he totally freaked when I asked that' she than looked at the paper it said:

Call me if you need **anything**

1 (437) Inu- cell

She put the note in her pocket and decided to take a nap. A while later she woke up to the sound of a key in the door, 'oh, she is home late' Kagome thought noticing the clock said it was almost elevenpm.

"How dare you!" her roommate yelled.

" What are you talking about Kikyo ?" Kagome asked as nicely as possible

Just then Kikyo entered the room " You quit and now I have to work half your shift until someone replaces you!"

" Is that what Naraku told you, I told him I would not be able to waitress for a few weeks and he fired me! I didn't quit."

Kikyo looked at Kagome's leg and then looked a little sheepish, " you know you can't stay here, if you don't have a job you can't pay your bills and I am not getting stuck taking care of you"

"Ok I guess I can understand that. I will be out at the end of next week"

"No, you need to be out tomorrow night."

"That's not fair!" Kagome protested

"Yes it is, you are not on the rental agreement only I am so I can have you leave when ever I want besides Yura is looking for a place so I invited her to come live here."

"Wait this is a two bedroom place, so you knew you were kicking me out before you knew what happened" Kagome half yelled.

Kikyo just walked out of the room, " if you are not out by the time I get home from work I will call the cops, that is eightpm." she said flatly and with that she closed the door.

Kagome got up and hobbled to her room and began to think of how she could get all her stuff out in one day and where she was going to go. She decided to wake up early and figure out what to do.

She set her alarm and tried to sleep, her mind swimming with thoughts of the white haired dog boy his friend and his brother with the cold eyes, the accident, her being fired and kicked out of her home. Man nothing went right today.


	4. Chapter 4

The call for two way help.

Beeeeeeep.

Beeeeeeep.

Beeeeeeeep

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

Beeeeeeeep

She rolled over and slapped the alarm clock.

Beeeee.

She slowly sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "Ow" Kagome felt a pain in her leg and looked down, to find it had not been a dream. Oh man that means I have to move. Kagome smacked herself in the forehead. "Ok now what am I going to do?" Kagome felt horrible, 'how could this happen things were going so well', Kagome thought back to when things went wrong, ' Inuyasha, if it weren't for him I would be going about my life like normal, well at least he took care of me' suddenly Kagome reached into the pants she had next to her bed, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well, he said anything"

She picked up the phone next to the bed, and dialed the number.

The phone rang two times.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Kagome, is Inuyasha there?"

"_Yeah, it's me. What's up Kagome?"_

"Listen I have a problem. I hate to ask for you to help me, but you are really the only person I know"

"_Ok, what do you need?"_

Kagome glanced at the clock: 6:13

"Oh, my goodness. I did not mean to call so early, I am sorry"

"_Don't worry about it"_

"Well I need you help to find.." she was cut off

"_Hey are you hungry?"_

"What?"

"_Are you hungry?"_

"Well yeah I guess so"

"_Ok, get dressed I will be there in about fifteen minutes, bye"_

"Wait, what are.." cut off again

The phone clicked and no one was there.

Kagome shrugged and decided to get dressed. She looked at the pants that were now next to her on the bed. She shook her head, 'no way it was hard enough, to get them off.' she hobbled over to he dresser and searched through the drawers, and found what she was looking. She slid on a dark blue skirt that came just above her knee. She then found a white shirt with embroidered flowers on it. She put on a black gym shoe and decided to skip the other shoe since it would not fit over the bandages. She then went to the bath room, washed her face and brushed her teeth, she then brushed out her long shiny black hair. Kagome looked in the mirror, she smiled and nodded. 'Not to bad'

Knock, knock

'Oh he is here' Kagome grabbed her crutches and started for the door.

Knock,knock

"Get the dang door" Kikyo yelled still half asleep.

" I am" Kagome yelled back

Kagome opened the door, there she saw a very awake looking Inuyasha. He was dressed in his blue jeans, and red bandana, though today he had on a black shirt with a red dragon on it.

"Hey" he said and smiled "how is you leg today?"

"It feels better although it still hurts some."Kagome said as she looked out the door to see where Inuyasha was parked. It seemed Inuyasha had borrowed his brothers car today.

"You borrowed your brothers car?"

"Yeah, my car is a two sitter and my brother said it would be better because his front sets move back and you could have more leg room."

Kagome smiled and said half thinking "sometime I'll have to see your car."

"Ok" Inuyasha said

As kagome headed down the stairs, Inuyasha went to help her only to have her stare at him.

"No, thank you I can manage."

Inuyahsa was impressed by her determination, maybe this would work...

" You coming?"Kagome yelled now about to reach the car door

He bolted to the door she was reaching for and opened it for her. She slid in handing the crutches to Inuyasha. He took them placed them in the back seat. He then made his way to the driver side and climbed into the driver door. Then they were off. As they drove Kagome explained that she had been kicked out and needed a new place to stay. Inuyasha then whipped the car into a gas station parking lot and jumped out. 'That was weird' Kagome thought. Inuyasha came running out of the gas station with a news paper.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked still a little shaken.

"I got a paper so we can look for a place for you."

"Oh" was all she could manage.

They then drove to the Wac Donald' s just a few blocks over.

Xxxxxxxxx After getting their food xxxxxxxxxxxX

During the meal Kagome and Inuyasha had split the ads in half and were browseing through them.

"Hey, do you like cats?" Inuyasha suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Here"

He circled an ad and handed Kagome the paper. It read.

Female looking for a roommate. Must be able to move in right away.

Will get on 10 X 12 bedroom, private bath, shared kit.

Low rent, water paid, must agree to half utilities.

Must like cats!

Call: 1 (437) 510-4543

"Well what do you think?"

Kagome pondered for a second " sounds good.

"Here" Inuyasha handed Kagome the cell phone.

Kagome dialed the number "hi, my name is kagome I would like to talk to whoever is in need of a roommate"... "Yes I realize what time it is"...Kagome grabed the pen and scribbled something on the news paper "Ok , I will be over at eight, thank you"

"Well?"

" I have to be there at eight, for the girl to show me around, and see if it is ok."

Inuyasha looked at the address that was written on the news paper. "Alright, lets go"

"Don't you have to work or something?"

"Well this place is right near the Shikon CO., so I will drop you off and give you money for a cabride home, I have to be at work at eight thirty."

"Oh, ok"

They then got back into the car and began to drive to 2125 Slayer ave.

when they arrived in front of a huge building, Inuyasha asked "what number"

"Um, 12 H"

"Ok let me park and we will go on up"

"Ok"

They parked the car and began to make their way up the walk, and through the doors. There was a nice lobby and they walked to the elevator. When they entered Inuyasha pressed number 12, the two rode up silently both in deep thought. ' I hope the girl likes me, I hope I like her, I wonder if she has a cat, I hope she dose not have a ton of them' kagomes mind was racing. ' this is the best thing I can do I know she can not pay rent, I will pay for her for a month, and then help her find a job, I am sure she is the one who will save...' DING they had arrived. Both exited the elevator. Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang, he looked at the number and told Kagome to go on ahead.

Kagome had arrived at the door she looked at her watch 'hm, five minutes early I should wait' as she waited Inuyasha ran up to her. She smiled and Knocked on the door. Kagome held her breath and smiled, as the door slowly opened.


	5. Chapter 5

The two way call for help (part 2)

The door opened to reveal a young woman who could not have been more than a year or two older than Kagome. She had long brown hair that was currently held up in pig tails, she had flower scrunchies in her hair, and was obviously a wolf demon. She wore a black tank-top and white shorts.

" Hi, I'm Ayame, I am glad you could come"

"Hello Ayame , I'm kagome"

"Well please come on in, I will show you to the room"

Kagome entered and followed the young woman to a room in the far back of the apartment. When she entered the room she found it was huge! There was a door on the far right that led to a private bathroom. The room was bare but other than that, this was impressive.

"How much?" Inuyasha asked

"It's 300 a month, plus half utilities. That usually totals about 475 a month."

"Well that is not too bad, but when can I move in?" Kagome crossed her fingers.

"Actually the sooner the better."

"Well, how about today?"

Suddenly the door to the apartment opened and another girl yelled into the apartment. "Ayame, I'm back"

"Oh, good you guys can meet her"

The three walked out to meet a tall thin woman. She had long black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. She wore black pants and a pink and green tye-dye shirt. She was very muscular, and had donuts!

"Sorry I was not here, but I wanted to get some breakfast, help yourself" She smiled

Inuyasha needed no more coaxing he headed right for the donuts and helped himself to three.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she took one out of the box and kind of shook her head at how rude Inuyasha had been..

"By the way, my name is Sango"

Kagome Liked her, she seemed very nice "I am Kagome, so what is going on?"

"Oh, I guess I skipped that part" Ayame giggled.

Everyone looked at her.

"You see I am getting married, but I did not want to leave Sango stuck with the bill or by herself. So, I told her I would wait until I could find a new room mate for her"

"Oh, so if I wanted to move in today...?"

"Well help me get my stuff out, and you're in." Ayame smiled

"Hold, on I need to run this by someone" Sango suddenly clicked her tongue.

"Meow." out came a small white cat with a huge fluffy tail, and if Kagome had not known better, it would have seemed to have two, she also had black markings. The cat slowly strolled out of one of the back rooms.

"Oh she is so cute! What's her name? Can I hold her?" Kagome sat on the couch and called the cat

"Thank you, Kirara, and yes you can" Sango looked at the cat and asked "So, what do you think?"

The small cat jumped into Kagomes' lap and tilted her head "Meow!"

"Well I guess that settles it" Sango looked at Ayame "I will help you move the rest of your stuff out"

The two girls got to work, as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her watch 8:54 "Oh my gosh you are late"

"Hey don't worry about it, I took the day off"

"You mean the Shikon fashion Co. Won't fire you?"

"Of course not especially because my dad owns it" Inuyasha laughed

Kagome gasped 'that is where I have seen him!'

"What's wrong you look shocked"

"Well duh! I mean I just found out I know someone in the fashion industry, wow. So you are like rich?"

"Well yeah, me and the rest of my family"

After the conversation Inuyasha began to help Sango and Ayame move the stuff four floors up to an apartment that had a wolf scent in it, even though no one was home it was quite a strong scent for Inuyasha to handle.

When they were done the three came back down to find Kagome sitting on the couch with her injured foot on a chair, one that Sango had kindly brought for her, and curled up in her lap was a sleeping and very content Kirara.

"Well we are done so whenever you want, go ahead and bring your stuff." Sango said

"Well I had better go back up" Ayame held back a tear "I don't know why I going to cry I am just four floors up."

"Even so I will miss you" Sango said as she hugged her friend , they let go and as Ayame walked down the hall sango yelled after her "Say hi to Kouga for me"

"I will" with that Ayame turned the corner and Sango shut the door.

"Well we had better get a move on before it gets to late it is already 4:00" Kagome motioned to Inuyasha.

"Ok" Inuyasha said looking down at his own watch. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and to the door.

"Well I will be here but just go ahead and come in, it is your place too." Sango smiled

"We will be back soon" Kagome said while situating her crutches.

When she had finished the two headed out the door and to the elevator. They enjoyed their ride down and Inuyasha asked Kagome to wait for him to get the car, she reluctantly agreed. When they reached the bottom Inuyasha headed to the car while Kagome waited just outside the door of her new building. Inuyasha wasted no time in getting the car an was back very quickly.

The two drove back to Kagome's apartment only to be met by Inuyasha's brother, and a tall kind looking man who had a strong powerful look about him as well. Waiting in front of the place.

"Who is that"

"That is our moving crew" Inuyasha smirked

They exited the car and as Inuyahsa reached for Kagome's crutches the moving crew headed for the car. Kagome put on a good smile and waited for the introductions.

Inuyasha picked up on this and begain.

Kagome, you have met Sesshomaru, my brother. And this man here is the president and owner of the Shikon co., my dad"

Kagome flushed red ' I can't belive I am having the president of Shikon moving my stuff.'

"Nice to meet you,sir"

"It is nice to meet the young woman my son almost killed with his gym bag" he laughed "how is your leg by the way?" his expression changed to a more concerned look.

"I am ok, just a bit sore"

"Good then lets get to work, Inuyasha tells me we don't have long to get your things to the new place"

"Why do I have to be here?" Sesshomaru said in response to his fathers somewhat over zealous remark.

Kagome stared at him with a look of disappointment.

Inuyasha saw this and whispered in her ear "he seems cold but he is a good person"

Kagome nodded.

The four walked into the apartment only to find someone already there.

"Yura what are you doing here"

"Well Kikyo said to come over while she was at work, so I did" Yura then turned back to her program, some style show on -what's not hair-

Kagome headed into her room

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, What the heck!"


	6. Chapter 6

Transitions

Kagome looked into her room, in complete shock at what was in it. Instead of family photos, magazine pictures of cool hair styles, instead of her twin size bed, a full size bed with a black bed spread. Instead of her cloths, in the closet there were Yura's

"Yura what did you do to my room!"

"Oh, I just cleaned it, and threw out some useless stuff" Yura snickered

"What did you do with my stuff?"

"It is in the back"

Just then Inuyasha and the moving crew ran to the back of the apartment to see what upset Kagome so much. Kagome was so frustrated she was close to tears. Yura just sat there on the couch watching her show.

"What happened?" Inuyasha's father asked

"My stuff is gone"

With that Inuyasha bolted in front of the television, startling Yura.

"Where is her stuff?" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"...in..the..trash...in the back." Yura nearly sunk into the sofa and at that point she wanted to.

"Fine" Inuyasha said, as he walked back to Kagome.

"The stuff is in the back in the trash" Inuyasha told the three waiting people.

With that all of them headed out side, only to find not only was Kagome's stuff in the trash, someone had thrown bleach on everything. As Kagome dug through she found pieces of photos, and papers. Her twin bed had been shredded. She pulled out a broken statue of a cat with one paw raised.

That was it, she fell to her knees, and tears began streaming down her face.

"Don't cry it is okay Kagome" Inuyasha tried to comfort the now sobbing young woman.

"No it's not" Kagome tried to speak "This was my fathers lucky cat, he's dead, he died of cancer. When he was dying he gave me this and told me to take good care of it. It meant a lot to him and me. The day he bought it, he met my mother. He always told me he wanted to give it to my kids, and when he was dying he apologized to me, not because he was dying but because he would not be there for when I was married or to give the cat to my kids himself, but he told me as long as I kept this cat he would always be with me, and some day my kids." She broke down again.

Inuyasha and his father begain rubbing her back trying to help her calm down, while those two did that, a slight frown formed on the face of Sesshomaru. In an instant he was back in the apartment. When he came back outside, Kagome looked at him.

"I think we should get going" was his only response.

"Do you see anything we can save dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well there is a pair of shorts and a couple of shirts"

"OK, Hey Sesshomaru I am going to take Kagome back to her new place, have dad follow us and I will ride home with dad. I am sure you will want your car back."

Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the car and set her in the seat. He then went back for her crutches. The two drove to the apartment silently, except the occasional sniffle from Kagome.

When they arrived Sango listened to the situation that had befallen her new roommate. She got up walked over to the closet and pulled out a box.

"Kagome you just stay here, Inuyasha can you help me?"

"Yeah"

The two went kagome's room and began setting up an air mattress.

"Well I guess it is a good thing I keep this around for when my brother visits, I think I am lucky that I will not have to go to work tomorrow, thank god tomorrow is Sunday"

"Speaking of lucky, a very special lucky cat was broken, I did not want to say anything in front of Kagome. It was from her father, who is died of cancer."

Sango was in shock, how could someone do something like that.

Inuyasha said goodbye to Sango and Kagome then headed out the door.

Sango handed her a night shirt from her own collection.

"Come on Kagome let's get you to bed"

"Okay, Sango...Thank you"

"Look in the morning we can go out and get you some new things, ok"

Kagome nodded and headed into her room, and went to bed.

Outside the apartment building, Inuyasha handed his brother the keys, and got into his fathers car.

As they drove home the ride started out quiet.

"Well, Inuyasha do you really think she is the one?"

"Well my nose has never lied before, so I hope it does not start now"

"Ok son, we will find out soon."

The car pulled into the driveway and the two got out.

"By the way, what did Sess do to that Yura girl?"

"Oh, don't worry she will be fine, once she wakes up" He snickered

They headed into the giant house and of to there own rooms for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Illusions

Inuyasha looked at the letter again, it read.

**Trust me, I will never let you down. I will save you, just come to me.**

He walked, not quite sure where his legs were taking him, he sniffed the air and smiled. There it was, the smell of sweet vanilla and fresh strawberries. As the scent filled his nose, and made him shutter to his very core. He knew this smell. He turned around to find a beautiful young woman, she wore a green top that had one full length sleeve, and one two inch strap on the other side. Her jeans were dark blue with green accents. It was a perfect outfit, and it flattered her curves nicely. When he looked to her face he saw it was Kagome.

"Trust in me" was all she said.

Inuyasha gasped and opened his eyes, 'a dream again, but this time I saw her' he smiled and grabbed a piece of paper. He did not go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxx the next morning xxxxxxX

"Hey dad" Inuyasha's father looked up from his paper to see his son in the doorway, he had a large grin on his face.

"What is going on?"

"I saw her"

"The girl from your dream?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well?"

"It is her, it's Kagome. I recognized the smell from my dream as soon as I met her, I was sure and now I know my nose was not lying" Inuyasha was shaking with excitement. He handed his father a piece of paper, on it was an exact copy of the outfit Kagome had on in his dream. He looked to his father to get his opinion.

"Hhmm, well this is beautiful. It seems you have found your inspiration, this is the way I started the Shikon co. I dreamt about your mother and when I met her I knew I found my Inspiration. Every few nights from then on I got new ideas and with those ideas I was able to build the company into what it is today. Well at least before we ran into all these problems "

"I knew, she was special" Inuyasha smiled to himself. "Very special"

"Well son, you need to protect your inspiration, and take care of her"

"Yeah, I know"

Xxxxxxx A few hours later at Sango's place xxxxxX

"Mmmm" Kagome opened her eyes. Something smelled wonderful. She put the skirt from yesterday on and quickly headed out the door of her room, well as quickly as someone on crutches could.

"Oh, you are awake, how did you sleep?"

"Okay I guess, but my sinuses are kind of clogged, but that is what happens when you cry yourself to sleep"

"Well don't worry things will get better you'll see, besides I made something for you" Sango smiled

She opened the oven and a glorious smell filled the apartment.

"I made cinnamon rolls I hope you like them"

"I love cinnamon rolls!"

The two girls sat at the small table in the corner of the apartment enjoying the delicious breakfast Sango had made.

About fifteen minutes after the girls finished eating there was a knock at the door, Sango got up and walked over to the main door.

"Um, Kagome there is someone here for you"

Kagome got up and hobbled over to the door, not quite sure what to expect.


	8. Chapter 8

Shopping

When Kagome arrived at the door she found herself face to face with a lovely woman, the woman looked down at Kagomes leg and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Kagome"

"Um,..hello," Kagome stopped and looked quite confused "I am sorry but I don't believe I know you"

"Well I would not expect you to" The woman giggled "I am inuyasha's mother, I am glad to met you, my husband has told me about you and, and every thing that has happened to you"

"Oh" kagome did not like the fact that more and more people were finding out her business.

"Don't worry he only told me because he was concerned about you and felt you were treated unfairly"

Kagome was shocked that she was so easily read, but she smiled anyway.

"Well you don't want to waste anymore time do you?"

"Huh?"

"We really should get going"

"Going where?"

"Well shopping of course, dear I can't let you go with out clothes and stuff, especially since my son is so smitten with you. So we girls are going out for a nice day of shopping"

"I really appreciate the offer but my roommate and I were going to go shopping today"

"You didn't think I would leave her out did you?"

"Well why wouldn't you leave her out?"

"Because Inuyasha told me what a generous person she is, and a person willing to give is bound to receive at least in my eyes anyway. Now you weren't planing on wearing that out were you?"

Kagome looked down and blushed, she had been standing in the hall in a night shirt and a skirt, 'what a fashion statement'. She invited inuyasha's mother into the apartment and offered her a cinnamon roll and headed to her room to change. While she was changing Sango came to her room.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course, I am just finishing my hair"

Sango entered the room. "You know I can stay here if you want."

"No, I want you to come"

"Ok, I will come but only if you promise you don't mind"

"I promise, so get ready"

Sango left the room and Kagome began fiddling with her crutches so they would not be so annoying. When Kagome returned to the kitchen she found her two shopping buddies ready to go. The three made their way down to the street and stopped in front of a jeep that...was a little run down to put it nicely. Kagome looked at the well dressed woman and back to the car.

"I know, my husband gives me a limit so I figured if I spent less on a car I could spend more on stuff I really like, like shoes and clothes"

The three got into the car and headed to the closest mall, they pulled into the parking lot, parked in spot 3j and headed into the mall.

The women walked through a ton of stores and bought two tons of clothes, none of which Kagome paid for. Kagome felt kind of bad but every time she went to pay, Inuyasha's mom jumped in front of her and said, her husband would not let and such an inspirational person pay for things she needed. She even bought things for Sango, and Sango had not been expecting anything. The three stopped for lunch and Kagome insisted on paying for the pizza so she did. As the three woman ate kagome noticed how much she admired Inuyasha's mom, she was kind and lovely. Kagome liked her. She was a little forceful but she did get things done, and she made up for it with her kind heart.

"Well, girls I think it is time we get going"

Kagome looked at the huge pile and wondered how on earth they were going to get all this stuff into the apartment. "Yeah I think so too" Kagome agreed.

Sango also nodded.

So the woman packed up the jeep and headed back to the apartment, as they were driving Inuyasha's mom picked up the cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Yep we are done,... ok see you there...bye"

The rest of the ride was quite. When they arrived, the moving crew, consisting of Inuyahsa Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru were waiting outside of the building, by a large truck.

"Inuyasa you help the women, with their bags. Dad and I can get this" Sesshomaru said flatly

"Hey Kagome did you replace most of your stuff?"

"Yeah" Kagome smiled "and then some"

As the last of the clothes were being brought in Kagome began putting them into a dresser Ayame had left behind. She giggled to herself, this was more than she had when she lived with her mom. Suddenly the door to her room burst open.

"Kagome we have some thing for you" Inuyasha teased.

In walked Sesshomaru and his father with a full size bed, and Inuyasha followed behind them with green bedding. Kagome blinked, not sure what to make of this.

"I was fine on the air mattress"

"Just take it"Sesshomaru snaped.

"Okay, thank you all you have been so kind" After the bed had been set up and the cloths folded and put away everyone gathered in the living room. Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang, "excuse me I have to take this" He left the room and went into the kitchen. When he left the others decided it was time to leave. Sango showed them out and thanked them for their kindness. When Inuyasha returned he had some news.

"I invited a friend over I hope that is ok"

"Yeah it is not to late" Sango said.

"Hey do you have any movies?" Kagome asked.

"Hey we can watch a new one I just got, it is a scary one"

"That's cool with me" Inuaysha said taking a seat next to Kagome on the love seat.

About ten minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Inuyasha said.

Sango paused the movie and waited for her friends return, when he returned he was accompanied by a smart looking young man in a pair of black pants and a black shirt.

"Hey Miroku" Kagome said.

"Well it is a pleasure to see you again, especially because your not on the floor" Miroku winked.

"Sango this is the person who helped me regain consciousness, this is Miroku. Miroku this is my roommate Sango"

"Hello nice to met you" Sango blushed

"Well I am honored to met someone as lovely as you, you wouldn't by chance be willing to bare my child would you?" As Miroku said these words his hand made it's way to Sango's backside. THWACK

Sango blushed, and headed back to the sofa, Miroku sat next to her, and Inuyasha sat back down next to Kagome. Carful to place her injured leg gently across his lap. The group sat and watched the rest of the movie with only occasional noise, when Miroku's hand wandered a little to close to Sango's behind. After the movie the boys said good night and headed home. The girls decided since it was nine o'clock and they had, had a log day they should get to bed as well. Sango helped Kagome get to her room, as she left she said that Kagome was very lucky.

"Hm, why?"

"Well, your boyfriend and his family are so nice."

"You think Inuyasha is my boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, why else would he be so nice"

"I don't know" ' why is he so nice, maybe he feels guilty' Kagome thought. "Anyway good night Sango"

"Night Kagome"


	9. Chapter 9

Distracted.

"Well I am glad you could come this evening" Inuyasha' father said to a short balding man.

"Not a problem sir, I would not miss Inuyasha' first design for the world. I have known him from the time he was a pup. This is a big step forward for him."

"Well, I am sorry he could not be here Myoga. He is still helping Kagome, you know the girl I was telling you about, well he is helping her get settled into her new place."

"That is ok, I know how you inu breeds are, once you find that spark you have to protect it" The old man smiled. "I seem to recall... that is how I ended up second in you friendship ring" He winked.

"Don't be foolish you are still my best friend, I just found the woman who made me complete. Besides you got to have the joy of kids without having them all the time. When they were bad you could just send them on home. Lets not forget without her there would be no Shikon Co. and you would not be my chief of manufacturing. "

"I know, man how time has flown it seems like just yesterday we were young ourselves" The man took a sip of his drink and thought for a moment, "Well enough of this small talk I came to see what I will be working on for the next few days."

"I have a ton of copies, I guess I went a little overboard" Inuyasha's father pulled out a stack of papers each with a copy of the drawing Inuyasha had done. He handed one to his old friend and held his breath waiting for the judgement.

"Hello boys have you decided what you want to eat" A tall thin woman with short black hair approached the table, She wore bright pink shorts and a black top, with a feather clipped into her hair.

"Oh, hello Kagura, We will have our usual, okay?"

"Of course" She smiled and glanced at the pile of papers on the table, when she saw what they were her smile turned into a smirk, and as she left the area a snicker escaped her lips. If either of the two men had been paying attention they may have figured out something was not right.

"Well I think this outfit is really fantastic and I will have my men get working on it right away, as soon as I get a sample one ready you can start having people line up to buy it."

"That is great, I have got to tell Inuyasha. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Yeah go on, tell him I am proud of him too."

With that Inuyasha's father was up and out the door, Mootsies was always to loud to have a phone conversation inside. As he walked out the door Kagura walked over to the table with the food the men had ordered. At that moment she saw her chance, she took it.

"Excuse me, but there is a phone call from the Shikon company and the young woman on the phone said there is a problem and she could use your help"

"Oh of course, please inform my friend where I have gone when he returns"

"Alright" After the old man left, she snatched one of the papers with the drawings on it and gave another woman, one with white hair and flowers in it, a wink and a wave. As The old man approced the woman with the white hair stepped in front of him.

"Sir, the woman on the phone said not to worry they fixed it and everything was back on track."

" Oh okay thank you..."

"Kanna"

"Thank you Kanna" with that the old man headed back to the table. A few minutes later he was rejoined by Inuyasha's father and the two ate their dinners. After the two left Kagura ran to the table and removed something from under it. She hit rewind.

"So, how did we do Kagura?"

"Well, how is this? Not only did I get a recording of the two but I managed to get this." She pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it to her boss. "So how did I do Naraku?"

"Good, very, good" his thin lips curled into a tight smile "I shall call them to come and get this new look.

A short time later there was a knock at the door, and two men came in.one was tall and thin the other was rather chubby "Well did you get what we need?" the thin one asked

"Yes, and then some, but is going to cost you" Naraku said

"How much is it going to cost?"

"Double"

"No way I am not going to give you any more than we agreed"

"Well then you don't get this" Naraku waved the paper in front of the men.

"I think it maybe worth it" the fat one said

"Well it is coming out of your pay then"

"fine I will take the loss for both of us, but I think we have something good here"

"OK, Naraku" the thin one said "it's a deal"

He handed Naraku a wad of cash and snatched the paper out his hand.

"Wow..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know most of the time I leave the chapters in a cliffy but I have a reason, well two of them first this is my way of avoiding writers block I always know where I am headed when I am in the middle of a good part and second I like to make sure you all will be waiting to read the next chapter.

I always look forward to reading the next chapter when people do that. Love you all :)

Oh brother

"Wow. Brother this is great, not only do we know the Shikon Co. Is coming out with a new outfit, we have it" The chunkier brother said

"I know I can see"

"Well, Hiten it was a pleasure to help you" Naraku said counting his money.

"Yeah, just don't screw up, you have done well so far and I want to make sure Shikon Co. Does not try to make a comeback." Hiten said "besides there is plenty more money where that came from as long as you keep the information coming."

"Now, I would not want to lose my best client now would I? Don't worry so much" Naraku tried to sound soothing but it just came out creepy.

"Whatever" With that the brothers left the restaurant and got into their limo, they were on their way. "Well brother you know we need this done by tomorrow right?"

"Of course Hiten I will get the girls on it right now" The limo pulled to a stop in front of a large building that had the words THUNDER BROTHERS CLOTHING COMPANY printed in large black letters. "We will have it done by six am no problem."

Xxxxxxxxx The next morning xxxxxxxxxX

Kagome woke up and looked at her alarm clock 'hm five thirty I guess I could get up' She sat up and looked around, 'wow this place looks a lot better now that it is full' Suddenly she heard something outside her room. 'It is most likely Sango, I wonder what she is doing up so early' Kagome headed to her dresser carful not to put her injured foot on the ground. She pulled out a cute black skirt and a green shirt to match. She put the cloths on, put her hair up in a pony tail, and headed out the door.

"I didn't wake you did I Kagome?"

"No, I usually get up about this time"

Sango smiled "Well, I wish I could hang out today but seeing as it is Monday and my parents are waiting for me I have got to get to work"

"Where do you work?"

"My family owns an extermination store, 'Bug Be Dead '"

"Oh I have herd of them they are really good"

"Yes that's us. I have been working there for a long time and the store has been in the family forever." Sango said proudly.

"That is so cool"

"Well there is food in the fridge or in the cabinet help yourself, I have got to go." Sango waved grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel she put it in the toaster and got the cream cheese and a plate out. When it popped up sh spread the cheese on and went to the sofa, she sat down and turned on the news. Then there was a knock on the door, she sighed and headed for the door. When she opened it she found Inuyasha on the other side looking at her with his big golden eyes.

"Well I don't have to stay" He said

"What are you talking about?"

" I heard that sigh"

"You heard that? But I was inside across the apartment"

"Oh come on even a half dog demon could hear that"

"Oh, anyway come in, what's up?"

He entered the apartment behind Kagome and followed her to the sofa.

"What are you watching?"

"The just the News, hey if you want anything I am sure Sango would not mind"

"No thanks, I just came her to give you something, close your eyes" Kagome did as she was told and closed her eyes. Inuyasha pulled out a small box and opened it. He took out a thin gold chain, and clasped it around Kagome's neck, carful not to get any hair stuck in it. "Okay open your eyes"

Kagome looked down, she saw a buteful gold braided chain and on the chain was a small gold charm, it was the lucky cat, it's little paw above it's head and it's face seemingly smiling, at the astonished Kagome. "Oh this is so pretty, but when did you get this?"

"I got it when you and my mom when out yesterday, do you like it?"

"Yeah" Kagome let a tear slide down her cheek. "Thank you it is perfect"

"_And now in the fashion news Thunder brothers cloths company has a new look being added to their name and here it is"_

Inuyasha jumped when he heard the name, and he stared intently at the television.

The woman on tv came out from behind a curtain and she was wearing the coolest outfit Kagome had ever seen, It was a green top with jeans that had green accents on them, but little did she know this was the outfit Inuyasha had created, just a day before. Inuyasha nearly fell off his seat when he saw the outfit. Suddenly Kagome heard a rumble from deep within Inuyasha's chest and she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a moment.

"What is wrong?"

"That is my idea, my design!" he snapped "how did those freaks get hold of it?"

"Well I am sure I don't know don't freak out on me"

"Sorry, Um I need to make a call"

"Ok, go ahead"

Inuyasha dialed a number into his cell phone "Dad did you see the news?...Turn on channel six...I know so it was not just me, it was my design... yeah I'm at Kagome's...hold on I'll ask..."

"Hey Kag do you mind if my dad and brother come over?"

"No, why?"

Inyasha turned back to his call " yeah come on over"

Within ten minutes there was a knock on the door, Inuyasha opened it, he told Kagome to take it easy. His father and brother entered the room. The group sat in the living room and begain to discuss the situation.

"How did they get my idea, dad how many people did you show it to?"

"I only showed it to Myoga I swear"

"Well when did you show it to him?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Last night at Mootsies"

"Was Kagura your waitress by chance?" Kagome piped in.

"Yeah, she always is, why?"

"Well this may sound weird, but when I worked there the other waitresses and I were not aloud to wait on anyone from the Shikon Co. Only Kagura was, Naraku said that he did not think we would be sophisticated enough for it, But she also has a tape recorder she loves to use."

"Well that may explain how they always had something new, every time we were about to come out with something new but how did they know exactly what I wanted for my outfit?"

"Well" Inuyasha's father started "I may have left the table and the copies of the outfit um... unattended"

"Oh, you got to be kidding me" Inuyasha screamed

"Well, if they stole a good idea do you think they would be stupid enough to steal a bad one?"

"Well we won't know unless we try" Inuyasha' father said. "I like the way you think"

"We will do it tonight" Kagome squealed "this is going to be fun, I hope it works"


End file.
